


Bar Night

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Nonbinary Alix Kubdel, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: A creep at a bar tries to get Alix drunk. Marinette and Adrien intervene.





	Bar Night

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “She’s really gotta learn to handle her high, Shouldn't drink so much for a small girl”

“They’re not a girl,” Marinette snapped, supporting Alix’s lolling head. “And you’re the one who kept giving them drinks.”

“She kept drinking them!” the boy said, shrugging. “That’s hardly my fault.”

“ _They,_ ” Marinette growled. “Now get the hell out of our faces.”

“Oh, come on, baby,” the boy said, moving in toward her. “Don’t be that way.”

“ _Don’t_. Call her baby,” came a very familiar voice, low and threatening in a way she’d never heard it before.

The boy whirled around, only to come face-to-face with the six feet of pure muscle that was Adrien Agreste, who glared down at him with his arms crossed.

“Hey, man!” the other boy said. “It’s not your business! Step off.”

“You’d best back away yourself,” Adrien said.

“Or what?”

Adrien nodded to Marinette. “Or she’ll kick your ass.”

Marinette cracked her knuckles with a predatory grin.


End file.
